<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Taste of Vanilla by RowdyRaven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24627313">A Taste of Vanilla</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowdyRaven/pseuds/RowdyRaven'>RowdyRaven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Luci Puts the "Dom" in "Devildom" [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>An Attempt at Romantic Sex, Developing Relationship, F/M, Kissing, Music, Nudity, Orgasm, Post-Coital Cuddling, Revelations, Scars, Secrets, Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:20:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24627313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowdyRaven/pseuds/RowdyRaven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer has come to terms with his feelings for you. He suggests you sleep in his room that night.</p>
<p>His willingness to open up leads to a few revelations about Lucifer's previously secretive behaviour.</p>
<p>(Headcanon ahead!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Luci Puts the "Dom" in "Devildom" [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>232</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I initially wasn't sure if I was going to make this part of the "Luci Puts the Dom in Devildom" series but given my plans for the next chapter I think it belongs here.<br/>A little soft, and full of headcanon, so please let me know your thoughts in the comments.</p>
<p>Don't worry, we'll get back to the smut in in the next chapter ↑_(ΦwΦ)Ψ</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I would like for you to sleep in my bed tonight." Lucifer was staring straight into your eyes, being more honest with you than he had ever been. "If we are really going down this road, I'd like to start on the right foot." You were just a little shocked. Not too long ago you were little more than this demon's plaything. After you had made a pact with him and Lucifer had announced that you would belong to him, it had meant more than just your body. You had fallen in lust with the eldest demon brother the moment you clapped eyes on him on your first day in the Devildom, but over these past days, weeks, it had blossomed. As those red-black eyes gazed into yours, waiting for an answer you didn't think you had to give, you realised just how much you <em>loved</em> him.</p>
<p>"O-of course," you stumbled out of your revelry. "If you're sure that's what you want." Lucifer's brows furrowed in that shy, disbelieving smile he had.</p>
<p>"I've never been more sure of anything in my life," he laughed gently. "And I've had many years to be sure of things. Stay with me tonight." You leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips. As you did he pulled you in closer, his hands on your back pressing your chest to his. If someone had told you a couple of years ago that you would have fallen into hell and subsequently in love with a demon, you'd have laughed. Yet, here you both were. You pulled your head back from Lucifer, one of his hands moving up to move a few stray hairs from your face. He chuckled quietly, warmly, with a tilt of his head. </p>
<p>"I've always been a man who showers before bed," he said. "I would have invited you in with me, but going by how divine you smell, you don't need it." There was a bit of teasing in there. You huffed a little at the thought of missing out. "You can pick something from my collection to listen to while you wait, if you'd like?" He nudged you off his lap, standing and indicating towards the turntable. He wandered over to the doorway of his private en-suite, turning on the waterfall shower with a gush of water and steam. As you sat in front of Lucifer's extensive music collection, you sneaked a few glances of the mighty first born as he undressed. You realised at this point, despite your many interactions, you had never actually seen him naked. Well, there was a first time for everything. You felt your cheeks flushing more and more with every peek, even more so when Lucifer caught you midway through removing his shirt.</p>
<p>"I-I'm sorry!" you gasped, turning around to the vinyls again as if you'd never looked in the first place. "I couldn't help myself!" Lucifer snorted a short laugh.</p>
<p>"After what I've exposed to you already tonight," he murmured softly. "You think <em>this</em> is the part of me I'd be embarrassed to show you?" You heard the heavy sound of his belt landing on the floor as he removed his pants. "You can look." You took a deep breath. You weren't quite sure what to expect; from the private chats you had been privy to, you knew Lucifer had an athletic build, but even then, in those pictures he had been partially hidden, covered with some type of clothing. You turned your body round fully to look at Lucifer standing side on in the doorway in just his tight, black boxers. From his smug expression your eyes wandered down the straight lines of his neck to his chest. Though much of it was obscured from view, you could make out his well defined pecs, a tight abdomen with the hints of a six-pack. His ribs pressed against his pale skin, his arms were unsurprisingly ripped, small veins on his forearms coming to the surface. His legs were like those of a runner, lean but toned. He barely had an ounce of hair across him, and you imagined that being the demon he was, Lucifer liked it that way. One thing that caught your gaze for a lot longer than his physique were the dull pink stripes that he wore on many parts of his body. Scars, you realised, from a time long ago; it wasn't just his emotional scars from then that had yet to heal then. You tried to hide your intrigue, but there was no escaping the intuition of Lucifer, who caught your eyes with a fiery stare.</p>
<p>"Asmo is always telling me it's a sin to hide so much of my skin," he muttered wistfully. "Our Father blessed us all with good looks. Though, for all his blessings, His punishments were always rather cruel, even by demonic standards." He tilted his arm outward to show how one of his scars reached from his chest to his inner arm. They were thin, ragged lines. He turned to look into the shower as steam puddled around his feet. "We can talk more about it later. I won't be long." He stepped into the mist, disappearing almost entirely until his underwear flew out, landing in the neat pile of discarded clothes on the floor. You sat back on your heels, listening to the water falling as he moved around the shower, struggling to pick your jaw up from the floor. You had bore witness to the Avatar of Pride's greatest shame; those scars, a reminder of what he had lost, what he had been through, but likely most achingly of all, the pain he had caused his own family. Questions flooded your mind as you turned back to the vinyls, trying to distract yourself. There was a little bit of everything in here, music from across all three realms. You spent what felt like an eternity just reading the titles and surveying the cover art. Interestingly, many of the titles had one thing in common - you could see them relating to Lucifer in some way. You smirked. Of course they did. The cascade of water slowed to a sprinkle as Lucifer turned off the shower. You were a bit engrossed in the collection to notice Lucifer coming out again, rubbing a black towel against his hair. </p>
<p>"Find something?" he asked casually, startling you a little. You turned your head, immediately feeling the heat in your face again when you saw Lucifer in all his glory. Droplets of water traversed the peaks and valleys of his sculpted body, which he caught with the towel as he dried himself before you. Something about his wild grin told you he was enjoying your reaction more than you were enjoying the view.</p>
<p>"Uh, just admiring," you stuttered, "your collection! Admiring your collection." Lucifer cocked an eyebrow. "You listen to a lot of different music." He picked up his clothes along with the towel, moving them to a washing basket near the door. </p>
<p>"You would too after a few thousand years of being alive," he chuckled. "And you humans really only started making decent music about 300 years ago." He spoke as if he was there when Mozart composed his first symphony. Maybe he had been. The demon approached and squatted beside you, which did little for your burning face. </p>
<p>"Well then, if human music is so meagre," you sulked, "why not show me the best of what your realm has to offer?" Lucifer raised his eyebrows curiously.</p>
<p>"Which one?" he purred lightly, toying with you some more. You spotted an opportunity to pry more information out of him.</p>
<p>"Whichever one you would classify as your realm." You could see that glint in his eye; <em>touché</em>. Lucifer turned and reached out immediately to the more demonic looking vinyls. He pulled out a black and purple disc from its sleeve, standing and replacing the TSL soundtrack that was running with it. As the needle dropped, your ears were met with something like you had never heard before. Choral music for demons, you mused, listening to the wide range of instruments playing cacophonously through the piece. </p>
<p>"You would probably like Amdusias," Lucifer observed. "Perhaps I will take you to see him in concert sometime." You certainly didn't mind his music; though it was loud and almost completely chaotic, it inspired feelings within you without a single lyric. Those feelings were even further roused as Lucifer offered you a hand to your feet. You took it and as you rose, Lucifer pulled you in close. You could feel the rapid beat of his heart in his chest, a sensation mirrored by your own. Despite the chill of the frisson creeping across your skin, you felt warm against Lucifer. "I hope in time, this is a decision you will not come to regret." His presumption echoed those sentiments he spoke of earlier, sang the echoed chorus of the scars on his skin. You turned your head, to kiss one of those same scars lightly on his arm.</p>
<p>"I've never been more sure of anything in my life," you whispered softly, just enough to be heard over the music. Lucifer smiled down at you. He pulled back to tilt your chin up to him and kiss you deeply.</p>
<p>"Then if you're sure," he uttered against your lips. "Would you mind if we continued to get to know each other a little more <em>in bed</em>?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>**NSFW WARNING BECAUSE LAST CHAPTER WASN'T**</p><p>Lucifer tries vanilla for the first time.</p><p>And no, we're not talking about ice cream.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧	Happy smuterday you heathens!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Lucifer held your chin, you could feel your legs turning to jelly. He just had that sway over you, that power, to make you do whatever he wanted at the slightest hint of it. Lucifer knew your answer before you did, but yet he waited for you.</p><p>"Y-yes," you mumbled, all of your nerves standing to attention as his touch turned electric, his fingertips gliding over the top of your clothes searchingly. He kissed you again, knocking you off balance as he hauled your left thigh to his hip, dipping you like you had just finished a dance. You gasped into the kiss as he held you there, pinning you against an imaginary surface. When he freed your lips, his face broke into a mischievous grin, his eyes dancing with devilish glee. In one fell swoop he pulled you back up, but not to your feet. No, instead he slung you over his shoulder, giving him perfect access to your backside. He delivered a quick, soft spank to your covered behind.</p><p>"It's not as satisfying when you're clothed," he muttered. "We must remedy that." He carried you like that to bed, sliding you gently off of him and onto your back onto the spongy mattress. Lucifer followed immediately, crawling on top of you to continue the kiss he had started earlier. As one hand steadied himself, the other disappeared under your top. His touch was feather-light, tracing your stomach up to your chest. You arched your back into his affection, willing him to play with your already erect nipples. Instead, Lucifer cupped your breast in his hand, massaging it thoroughly as your breaths became ragged and begging. He slipped his arm around your arched back, pulling you into a sitting position with him, allowing his other hand freedom to start undressing you. He lifted your shirt over your head, tossing it carelessly aside and moving his head down to bite your exposed neck and shoulder. Between hard pinches of his teeth, he left lingering kisses until he had covered the entire left side of your shoulder in little purple bruises. You contemplated returning the favour as his hands slipped onto your hips, his fingers sliding in between your skin and the waistband of your joggers vexingly. You curled your left hand into the hair on the back of his head, the longer strands near the top providing good purchase, your right hand under his arm, your nails digging into his back just enough to garner a harsh breath from Lucifer. He juddered with arousal, his controlled bussing and handling of your body turning near feral. He threw you onto your back to voraciously strip you bare before bringing you back up into his lap. He had his legs crossed, giving you an adequate perch as he dragged you right over his groin. You sidled in even closer, closing your legs around his back to press your swollen, dripping slit against his body. Lucifer purred with delight, leaning in for another deep, passionate kiss as he held the back of your head in his hand. His hands swirled in your hair, holding a fistful tightly, just enough to sting.</p><p>"You're so warm," he sighed, his free hand sliding down your side and onto your thigh. He caressed the skin with veneration, his long nails tracing across behind his gentle palm. He swept his hand down your inner thigh, feeling the heat between your legs as his worship of you excited every waking nerve. </p><p>"You're pretty hot yourself," you managed to breathe, locking onto his lips as your hands moulded to the sides of his face. You tilted yourself up and forward, a move which forced Lucifer's hand from your mound, but roused his cock in its place, the tip painfully close to your entrance. He adjusted himself as you lowered down onto him, the feeling of his girth sliding into you earning a mutual groan of release from you both simultaneously. In this position, pressed so tightly together, every little movement was a sensation in and of itself. Letting go of Lucifer's face, you clasped your hands behind his neck as he gently rocked your hips back and forth. You could see it already; those demonic instincts flaring up in the reds of his eyes. Instincts he was visibly fighting with every little twitch of his muscles, every little spark doused before it could start. He gave a wobbly smile.</p><p>"You're staring," he noted, trying to get you to avert your gaze. You wouldn't be deterred so easily. </p><p>"And you're not letting yourself enjoy this," you muttered, grinding your hips against the rhythm of his hands. Lucifer sucked in another breath.</p><p>"Maybe for once I don't want to <em>just</em> dominate you," he rasped, beads of sweat forming on his forehead. You pressed yourself closer, rubbing your clit into his abdomen as you swayed your hips harder. As your breath licked his ear, Lucifer tensed, his hands defying him and grasping, kneading, the soft flesh of your ass with desire.</p><p>"I'll enjoy whatever we end up doing. I'd rather you just... <strong>let it all out</strong>." You squeezed your pelvic floor with those last words. Almost as if on your command, Lucifer lolled his head back with a feral growl, his horns and wings bursting out majestically behind him. You felt a bulging in your abdomen as his cock swelled and pressed harder against your insides, every little roll of your hips bumping and grinding against dozens of raised edges. As he rolled his head back up slowly, you pulled yourself back onto the firm grip of his hands. When he finally looked at you again, it was not with that same, burning, lustful intent that you knew. His face was flushed, his eyebrows tightly knotted as he looked upon you with concern. His face was not the only glowing thing on him, you noticed, as his scars flared up into a beautiful mural of red across his skin. You slid a hand from his neck to lightly trace a finger across one of them on his bicep. That simple touch sent shivers throughout the demon, his cock twitching inside of you, a hasty breath sucked through his teeth. You recoiled your hand.</p><p>"No," he groaned, "do that again." You leaned your head down and licked the shimmering scar. Lucifer's wings flexed as he moaned lewdly, sending a small scattering of feathers about the room. Acting on his reactions, you moved your mouth around as many of the marks as you could, kissing, biting, licking them all in tandem with the rotating and grinding of your hips on his member. Each little touch from you produced responses from Lucifer like he had never shown; in fact, he had pulled one of his own hands up and tussled it into his own hair, clawing and grasping feverishly. Every so often you would look at him, and though he tried his best to watch you, he occasionally closed his eyes as the corners wrinkled and his sharpened teeth dug into his bottom lip. Who was dominating who now?</p><p>"I can't," Lucifer huffed, "I can't take this anymore!" He grabbed your shoulders in both hands, pushing you down onto your back, your legs still wrapped around his waist as he moved himself into missionary position. He pushed his hips, thrusting into you generously, panting, sweating, and clearly ferociously on edge. There was something about getting the upper hand on this demon dom from time to time that gave you such a thrill. He would never have let you get away with that before. Dare you say it, as he growled and pounded your tight pussy wildly, he might actually have enjoyed that. You didn't have long to mire in your thoughts, as Lucifer's cock had located your sensitive g-spot and was going at it like a championship boxer. You gasped and howled without a care for who might hear, until Lucifer clamped his mouth over yours. His sharp tongue toyed with yours like a cat does its prey, the breaths coming out of your nose thick and fast as Lucifer settled into his more comfortable and familiar position. Remembering your hands still existed, as your climax crept up on you with every heaving thrust of Lucifer's cock, you played with his scars some more, trailing your fingers around them in circles teasingly, hypnotically, before digging your nails in, softly at first, but increasingly so as Lucifer failed to contain his arousal, moaning your name against your lips. </p><p>"I'm going to cum," he huffed laboriously through staggered breaths. His wings pointed straight to the ceiling, quivering as Lucifer struggled against his own orgasm for the sake of yours. </p><p>"Me... too..." you purred in reply, his vulnerability a huge turn on. "Oh Lucifer!" You arched your back again, digging your heels into his back and pushing him harder against you. </p><p>"Oh God, ahh...<strong> ahh</strong>!" Lucifer panted hard as he gave in to his orgasm, pumping furiously to help you achieve yours. He needn't have bothered, as the explosion of his semen filling you entirely was enough to send your inner walls into a frenzy, your muscles convulsing all over as you wrapped your arms around him, pulling him onto you in a sweaty, tender, shuddering heap on the bed. Once you had both regained your breath, you couldn't help but laugh, placing a light kiss on top of Lucifer's head.</p><p>"I can't believe you just used the Lord's name in vain!" you chuckled, much to Lucifer's embarrassment. He lifted his head from your shoulder, pulling back and slipping his still somewhat rigid dick from inside of you. You admired his stamina.</p><p>"What's he going to do?" he scoffed. "Send me to the Devildom?" He smirked playfully as he moved back and stood at the end of the bed. You admired him again as he slowly turned and walked toward the en-suite again. You could see how, even now, many spoke of him as this bright, beautiful light. Your palms felt twitchy as you yearned to lay a hand on that peachy ass peeking out from under his wings; it caused you to bite your lip. As he disappeared momentarily into the bathroom, you re-tuned your ears to the music playing in the background. You wondered if it had been loud enough to mute you both to the rest of the House. Lucifer returned, having seemingly cleaned himself off already; while his hair was still slightly ruffled, along with the feathers on his wings, he looked oddly refreshed. He threw you a towel for yourself as he slid back onto the bed, resting his head on the headrest as he propped his back with pillows. The wings on his left side stretched out, welcoming you in when you were ready. You crawled up to the head of the bed, nestling yourself against his side as those soft, raven feathers enveloped you. You both lay there for a while, listening to the music, basking in the afterglow of a totally different kind of session. After a brief respite, Lucifer shifted a little uneasily on his spot.</p><p>"Is something on your mind?" The demon's face was a picture; a haze of pink covering his nose and cheeks.</p><p>"Promise me you won't laugh," he muttered shyly. You nodded, already stifling a giggle. "Is that <em>really</em> how you humans do sex?" You let out a snort, covering your mouth with your hand.</p><p>"Why?" you tried to respond seriously through your fingers. "Did you not like it?" Lucifer looked down at you out of the corner of his eye, perplexed. </p><p>"I don't know where you got that absurd notion," he mumbled, turning his gaze again. "But let's just say vanilla... isn't my favourite flavour." You couldn't contain your laughter. Lucifer simply blushed harder. </p><p>"I know," you chuckled finally, wiping a tear from your eye. "It's not mine either. But I appreciate you giving it a go." You kissed him on his red-hot cheek, raising a hand to hold his face. With a powerful swipe he grabbed your hand, a toothy grin on his face.</p><p>"I'm glad to hear that," he growled softly, catching you slightly off-guard as he asserted himself. There was something endearing about him dominating you with such a feverish blush. "Because the night is young, and there's <em>so many more</em> I would like to try."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm so excited to write the next part of this series. Luci soft hours are officially over. Y'all getting ya demon dom back next fic I hope you're ready.</p><p>I hope you're all still enjoying this journey, with all its headcanons and softness and GENERAL FLUFF THAT I JUST CAN'T STOP WRITING.</p><p>As always, thanks for reading! (´,,•ω•,,)♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>